Gottlob Berger
Gottlob Berger is an Obergruppenführer of the German Spezialeinheiten, and a tertiary antagonist in Roleplay. He is well known for his taste for wine, massive body build and strength, and his gift in tactics. He leads the infamous 2nd SF-Panzer Division "Das Reich" Early Life Berger was born in the Bavarian Alps in a small mountain village. His father owned a small shop, and his mother stayed at home. Unlike many of the children in the village, Berger enjoyed learning about the history of Germany, and took pride in many great German commanders throughout time. At a young age, a man broke into his home, and shot his mother, only for the man to be killed by Berger's father. Heartbroken from the loss of his mother, his father purchased him a german shepard to keep him company while his father was working. For a lot of the time, he began to think of becoming a soldier, and would commonly exercise and work out, adding to his large physique. When Berger began to look at careers, he looked towards the Bundeswehr to join and to try and defend Germany. Working hard in school, he discovered his gift for tactics and strategy, beating several of the best students in games of chess, risk, and other board games in surprising time, which was mainly due to his aggressive nature, relying on fast paced attacks which he compared to the Blitzkreig tactic used by German commanders in the Second World War. Eventually he was accepted into the Führungsakademie der Bundeswehr, and started out as an officer. Joining P.A.N.Z.E.R. Berger's career in the Bundeswehr was mostly forming strategies in Germany with other officials, despite wanting to fight on the front lines with his men. He wrote in his journal that he was much taller then many of the other officers, and was commonly avoided due to his occasional outburst of frustration. Soon the German Government was converted into the Combined German Forces, which began to expand into Eastern Europe, which Berger eagerly fought on the front against other countries. He participated in ground combat against the Israelis, and eventually, the Italians when he saw them betray them. When Germany was on a gradual decline, Berger returned to his home to meet his father, only to see Regia Marina troops in the area, and had just shot his father. In a rage, he massacred the entire force deployed to the area. Following the devastating carnage, and the loss of his father, all he found was a german shepard puppy, which he named Greta, and took her in as a pet. Over time he grew depressed as Italy became more brutal to the Germans, and he took on a drinking habit with wine. Eventually, following Italy's defeat at the hands of the UAC , one day, a slightly intoxicated Berger came across Wilhelm Strasse in Berlin, who recognized the commander, and convinced him to join the P.A.N.Z.E.R. nationalist group, having him get a high rank in the group once they gain control of the government. The Blitz Following the usurping of the German Government, and the formation of the Wehrmacht, Berger was assigned to the newly formed paramilitary, the Spezialeinheiten, where he was assigned to be in command of the 2nd SF-Panzer division, "Das Reich", which their first assignment was to take Northern Italy. After encountering the Crusader Separatists about halfway through, and Strasse communicating to the Separatists, Italy was split, allowing Berger to divert his forces west to assist in the attacks on Spain, Switzerland, Sardinia, and other locations. During the Blitz, Berger met Obergruppenführer Emmerich Schreiner, whom he became close friends with. Actions Against the OSA Wulfburg Following the Millenium being dissolved into Germany, and the campaign shifting to Africa after the fall of France, Berger was assigned to overlook two new weapons being tested in Wulfburg, a small alpine village in the Bavarian Alps. He was at first sent to Castle Wolfenstein to examine the finished Castle, as Wilhelm Strasse himself would arrive would arriving to look over several reports after he went to Wulfburg. Upon his arrival, he met Schreiner, who had been assigned at an office in the Wulfburg Tavern while Berger was given one at a Command building. During the time he offered Schreiner to switch offices, which he eagerly did, and assumed the office in the Tavern. After the crash of a bomber carrying one of the weapons, a biological warfare weapon, it was revealed had collapsed into a large catacombs of some sort. Unsure of what to do, he contacted Obergruppenführer Helga von Schabbs, who was in Africa uncovering ancient whale species to investigate much to Schreiner's dismay. Following her arrival, Strasse gave her command of the operation, and she assumed the role of commanding officer over Berger. During the transport of the anti-gravity device, Berger's forces discovered that the OSA Operatives had infiltrated the city, and had entered the main tent holding it. The OSA Operatives were captured, and Schreiner had been ordered by Strasse to move the group to a more secure location for holding, only for one of the operatives, William J. Blazkowicz to stall them by insulting Berger. Once he had finished, the anti-gravity device activated, causing a gravitational anomaly occurred in Wulfburg, causing anything not planted securely into the ground to raise into the air. During this, Berger attempted to attack Blazkowicz, only for him to be hit in the face by the rear end of an tank shell thrown at him., allowing the operatives to escape. Following the ending of the anomaly, Berger was taken to Castle Wolfenstein for medical evaluation, showing he had broken his nose from the shell hitting him, and a moderate concussion, forcing him to be on leave for several months to recover. After getting knowledge the OSA Operatives had managed to escape, and kill Helga, Berger got a distaste for the group, specifically Blazkowciz, who had been dubbed by the German forces as "The American". Paris Following Berger's return to service, he traveled to Paris with Schreiner to meet with several high ranking officials from the Wehrmacht to discuss the deployment of German forces after the Millennium left Germany at the Lourve. During the time, Berger was interrogating several resistance fighters for the location of their base, and unknown to him, was the primary target of a Terran Dominion Ghost team trying to steal information. The Ghosts were compromised ,and Berger escaped with the information, forcing the ghosts to withdraw due to the heavy amount of responding forces. Following the incident at the Louvre, Berger relocated a temporary office at the Eiffel Tower, as well as to have dinner, despite Schreiner's opposition. Once again, Berger was under attack by the OSA Operatives, who managed to climb the side of the tower, and fought their way through a large group of SF soldiers. Due to the luck of a marksmen, Berger was once again able to escape with the document folder. Tobruk Due to his failures to stop the OSA Operatives, despite protecting the folder, Wilhelm Strasse ordered him and Schreienr to travel to the port city of Tobruk in Libya, now a German military base to meet with Category:USS Enterprise CVN-65's Characters